Good Times and Bad Grimms
by SaikaUnlimited
Summary: A new team starts to attend Beacon with new adventures ahead, new friends to be made and new experiences to be made. Join them on an interesting journey.


_**This story is an AU story most canon events won't happen in this story**_

* * *

True courage can bear many faces it can be the face of an honest graduate of an fighting school, the face of an distrusting junker, the face of an refugee or the face of an music prodigy. Courage is not determined by the look of someone but by the actions one chooses to take. Likewise are wisdom and power all are not predetermined rather worked by any individual themselves.

 **The Junker**

on a junk yard on the outskirts of Vale, a well dressed man with white hair was reading an odd sign. The sign said 'Welcome to Gol-dans junken treasures if no one greeted you knock loudly on the door to your left' the white haired man did as the sign suggested. Afterwards a groan accompanied by slight swearing could be heard, as the door swung open a young green haired teenager in torn jeans and black combat boots could be seen.

The boy said: "The names Gol-dan. How may I help ya?"

"I'm looking for the user of this weapon. Do you know where to find him?" the well dressed man asked while showing a picture of a jet black Katana like sword.

"Depends" Gol-dan stated sternly.

"On what?" Ozpin replied with an raised eyebrow.

"If ya looking for trouble or no." The young junker said as if the man in front of him should have known that from the start.

"No I'm not. I want to make him an offer." The professor said in a calm and collected way.

"So what are ya offering?" The youngster asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"How would you like to attend Beacon Academy and become a Huntsman?" The white haired man stated his offer knowingly.

"That sounds too good. What are your motives? I'm just a junker not some fancy graduate." The green haired teen responded in all honesty and a bit suspiciously.

"True, but you have potential for a great future. There are no further motives. You only have to accompany me to my office. What do you say?" The formally clad man stated nonchalantly.

"Let me get a shirt and my weapon and we can go." Gol-dan responded happily.

 **The Cellist**

In an music school in central Vale a young cellist was practising her instrument as someone spoke to her "Miss Mauve do you have a moment to talk?" Professor Ozpin asked politely.

"Yes, I was finished anyway but who are you?" Olivia responded in a slightly arrogant way.

"My name is Professor Ozpin. I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy." The professor introduced himself.

"I'm not going to perform at your school." The ebony haired girl said trying to predict the request of the headmaster.

"That's not what I want to ask you. I was thinking more of a long-term arrangement. I'm here to invite you to study at Beacon Academy." Ozpin proclaimed with a little smile on his face.

"You know about my nightly activities, don't you?" The cellist questioned nervously.

"Yes and I would like to have the Shadow of Vale at Beacon." The white haired man said reassuringly.

"I gladly accept your invitation. There's only one thing I'm not the Shadow of Vale, at least not that I know. But I believe they call me songbird." She accepted with no hesitation but remaining a polite facade.

 **The Stray**

In the evening on the campus of Beacon Academy Professor Ozpin was taking a walk as he got approached by a blue haired faunus.

"Hello Professor Ozpin. My name is Aqua Marine and I'd like to attend Beacon Academy. I would have graduated from Sanctum Academy and would have gone to Haven Academy but some bad things happened and I had to leave Mistral and my family behind... And now I'm standing in front of you in an stupid hope you'd accept me." Aqua said in a giving up kinda way.

"I think we should continue this conversation in my office, where you can fill out the required forms." Ozpin said reassuringly as he took a sip of his coffee.

A few moments later in Ozpins office after filling out all the required forms.

"Thank you Professor. When do I start?" The faunus said thankful, with a big smile on her face.

"Next month like all the other new students. See you next month Miss Marine." The professor stated calmly with a small grin.

"Alright bye then." She said with confidence and excitement.

 **The Arrival**

Olivia was wearing a lavender coloured sleeveless hoodie and blue Jeans with her violin case hanging on a belt from her hip. She walked past a lost and confused looking girl in a black combat skirt and a red cape, while she's looking for a nice place to play her violin before Ozpins speech. But before she even came close to finding a good spot for her music someone or rather something demanded her attention, it was her scroll with a probably unpleasant conversation waiting. "Hello mother. What earns me the pleasure of your call? After not even one whole day at Beacon." Olivia answered her Scroll as annoyed as a girl could possibly be by her own mother.

"I'm not calling to try and talk you out of it and I won't argue over your future with you any more." Her mother tried to contain the forest fire of annoyed feelings.

"Okay mother what do you want to talk about then?" The ebony haired musician asked with a big sigh.

Her mother plainly replied "I want you to know that your father and I will always support you with whatever decision you make."

"Okay mother, who is holding your cue cards?" The teen insulted not expecting the answer her mother would give her.

"Your father. He insisted on us making up right now, so let's get..." Her mother tried to answer as she was cut off.

After she abruptly hung up Olivia muttered to herself "What is she thinking. We've been over this enough times to put political debates to shame. And suddenly she listens to father and wants to pretend that she's okay with my choice. That pretentious little devil."

"Hey are you alright? That was an awful lot of muttering for such a short call." Aqua commented worriedly.

"huh... Are you talking to me?" Olivia questioned in surprise.

"Actually yes, yes I am. Are you aware of how rude you sounded for such a cute girl?" The faunus asked playfully.

"That's just who I am. I've put up an act long enough I'm done being the nice girl. And I'm not in the mood for flirting with anyone at the moment." The violinist told the blue haired girl right before she stormed off towards the assembly hall.

"Okay so she doesn't mind a girl flirting with her. I'll remember that for later." The feline girl said to herself with determination.

"Well let's hear this speech of Ozpin." Olivia stated as she arrived in the assembly hall.

After twenty minutes the headmaster and his assistant entered the stage.

Ozpin started his speech shortly after he entered the stage "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda Goodwitch added after Ozpin left the stage.

Later in the ballroom everyone was settling down or trying to show of what they've got and Olivia was sitting on her makeshift bed and talking to herself while looking at everyone around her "Well today felt like a waste of energy. Now then let's take a look at the competition, let's see there's, scrawny blonde guy lame, the confused cape girl, blonde bombshell maybe a bit too quirky, the dust heiress too high-class, blue haired cat-girl might be fun, rough looking green haired guy might be useful. Ah well tomorrow is the day that counts after the initiation I can finally enjoy my time away from my mother."

"Are you always talking to yourself out loud? My advise don't judge people. My name is Rayn Prasinus, what's yours?" Rayn chose to introduce himself that way.

"Olivia Mauve. And I assume you heard what I just said." Olivia said awkwardly trying not to make eye contact.

"Yeah, I pretty much heard it all sorry." He said as he looked around the room.

"This is so embarrassing! Can you please pretend I never said anything about the others." The violinist requested of the grey haired boy.

"Sure. So why are you here and where are you from?" He accepted and asked to get to know her a little better.

"Well I'm from Vale and as for my reason to be here, let's just say it's in the family. What about you?" She answered to question him too.

"I'm a local boy, graduated from Signal and came here to become a huntsman like my sister." Rayn told her with a surprising amount of emotion as he mentioned his sister.

"So should we go to sleep now or should we keep talking about our pasts and families?" Olivia questioned while the sound of fighting cats were coming from somewhere in the room.

Before Rayn could answer a loud argument between the heiress and the cape girl cut their conversation down. After the moment passed Rayn and Olivia said goodnight to each other and tried to get some rest.


End file.
